


Грёзы и разум

by Akitosan, Tehero



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehero/pseuds/Tehero
Summary: Стэмфорд знакомит Холмса с Мориарти. C каждым днем все больше влюбляясь в своего необыкновенного и загадочного соседа, Шерлок Холмс решает узнать о нем как можно больше. То, что он узнает о Джеймсе Мориарти, должно ужаснуть и убить в нем всякую любовь. Но впервые в жизни чувства отказываются подчиняться холодному разуму. И тогда Мориарти предлагает решение...Примечания: своеобразный ретеллинг, можно увидеть частичный кроссовер с «Гордостью и предубеждением» Джейн Остен.Беты: Xenya-m, Седьмая ВодаНаписано на ФБ для fandom Moriarty 2016





	

Утро

Некоторые вещи лучше видны спустя время. Некоторые чувства становятся ясны на расстоянии. 

Разобравшись в хаосе записей и — что важнее — в хаосе чувств, внимательно рассмотрев все трещины, я вижу теперь картину целой, я слышу теперь музыку во всем богатстве переходов, а тогда это были лишь фрагменты, отброшенные за ненадобностью. 

В тот день, когда все началось, я напряженно работал над реактивом, который бы осаждался одним лишь гемоглобином, и, когда Стэмфорд побеспокоил меня снова, на сей раз в сопровождении некоего джентльмена, я как раз совершил великое открытие и не мог немедленно не поделиться им с присутствующими. 

— Нашел! – ликуя, вскричал я, бросившись с пробиркой в руках к вошедшим. — Я нашел наконец реактив, который осаждается только гемоглобином и ничем другим! 

— Мистер Джеймс Мориарти, мистер Шерлок Холмс, — представил нас друг другу Стэмфорд. 

Имя было мне смутно знакомо, и пока я пожимал его руку, то пытался вспомнить, где и что я о нем читал или слышал. Он был бледным, высоким и худым, но сутулым, и потому казался ниже ростом. Я не мог однозначно определить, кем именно он был — профессором университета или пресвитерианским проповедником. 

— Вы преподаете или проповедуете? — спросил я. 

Он тонко улыбнулся. Без тени смущения. 

— Все намного скучнее — я совмещаю. Даю частные уроки для подготовки к экзамену на офицерский чин. Расскажите лучше подробнее о вашем открытии, мистер Холмс. Видите ли, я теоретик, а не практик. Но ваше открытие, как я понимаю, имеет практическое значение, да? 

О да! В тот миг я был весь ликование от открытия и, разумеется, при виде такого живого и искреннего интереса не мог не прояснить все до мелочей о том, какие возможности для судебной медицины предоставляет мой новый изумительный реактив. Для наглядности я растворил каплю собственной крови в литре воды. 

— Вода кажется совершенно чистой, — заметил Мориарти. — И что же дальше? 

С видом бесстрастного наблюдателя он смотрел, как после добавления реактива вода окрасилась в мутно-багровый цвет, и улыбнулся при виде осадка на дне стеклянной банки. Я хотел спросить, что он думает об увиденном, но не успел, потому что он воскликнул: 

— Потрясающе! Рядом с этим исследование кровяных шариков под микроскопом — просто ничто. Но, мистер Холмс, вы действительно уверены, что он поможет и со старыми пятнами крови?.. 

Я был поражен его вопросом, но не настолько, чтобы не пуститься в дальнейшие объяснения: 

— Да, в этом и смысл! Мой реактив выявляет и старые, и свежие пятна крови. Подозрение в убийстве падает на человека много позже самого преступления. И буроватые пятна, найденные на его белье или платье, — не всегда кровь, это может быть что угодно: грязь, вино, ржавчина... 

— Но теперь всем затруднениям конец благодаря вашему реактиву, — заключил Мориарти и похлопал мне так, как словно мы с ним находились в театре, а я только что закончил представление для него, единственного зрителя в зале. Я приложил руку к груди и поклонился в ответ на его аплодисменты. 

Стэмфорд, наблюдавший всю эту сцену с плохо скрываемым удивлением, вдруг решил напомнить о себе: 

— Мы пришли по делу, Холмс. По поводу той квартиры, что вы отыскали. 

Только утром я говорил ему, что никак не найду себе компаньона для съема квартиры, и похоже, что Стэмфорд, добрая душа, потратил на поиски такового часть свободного времени. Но профессор Мориарти был, несомненно, человеком высокого происхождения, и вряд ли комнаты, найденные мной, удовлетворили бы его взыскательный вкус. О чем я и поспешил заявить. 

— Я встретил мистера Стэмфорда в ресторане, — тихо заговорил Мориарти. — Мы разговорились о том, как трудно найти подходящее жилье, и он любезно проводил меня к вам. Я понимаю, что вас удивляет, почему такой человек, как я, не снимет отдельную квартиру, но, признаться чистосердечно, мое положение сейчас таково, что либо мне придется уехать из Лондона в деревню и оставить работу, либо же изменить привычный образ жизни. Поскольку я предпочел второе, то приложил старания, чтобы найти удобные комнаты и… удобного компаньона. И вот я здесь. 

Мне несказанно нравилась перспектива разделить с ним квартиру, но я не был уверен, что он останется доволен мной и не съедет при первой же возможности. Я был заинтересован в долгосрочных обязательствах. 

— Ну что же, я присмотрел квартирку на Бейкер-стрит, — сказал я. — И мне она кажется достаточно подходящей, но что касается вас… 

По выражению его лица я понял, что, похоже, для него было важнее найти подходящего соседа. И он ждал, что я расскажу о себе. Я начал с главного: 

— Вы не против запаха крепкого табака? 

— Нет, я сам иногда курю. И если вы ставите ваши очаровательные опыты в домашних условиях, это мне тоже не помешает. У вас есть еще какие-то недостатки? 

— Иногда на меня находит хандра, и я могу молчать целыми днями. Но вы не должны принимать на свой счет. Потерпите, и оно само пройдет. 

— Терпения мне не занимать, — медленно произнес Мориарти. — К тому же со мной такое тоже бывает. Полагаю, вы окажете мне ответную любезность и не станете обращать внимания. 

— Очень хорошо. Возможно, у меня будет много гостей, вас это не сильно побеспокоит? 

— Ничуть. Я провожу все дни на работе, иногда меня приглашают для чтения лекций, но чаще всего я сижу у себя в кабинете или занимаюсь со студентами, могу весь день быть в разъездах, как это ни утомительно. Вечера я обычно провожу в клубах или опере… — он сделал паузу. — А если и дома, то обычно занимаюсь разминкой для ума и пишу книги. В общем, скорее всего мы с вами будем встречаться только за завтраком, я не доставлю хлопот ни вам, ни вашим гостям. 

«Хорошо бы встречаться чаще, чем за завтраком», — подумал я, а вслух произнес: 

— Я буду только рад, если мы будем встречаться и за ужином. 

Он хмыкнул, словно я сказал что-то смешное. 

— А, да. Я не очень хорошо переношу шум. Есть и другие пороки, но вы вряд ли с ними столкнетесь, так сказать, воочию, поэтому я предпочел бы их не называть, если у вас нет возражений на этот счет. 

Я пропустил мимо ушей его замечание о пороках. Шум. Ему мешает шум. Что мне было делать? Может быть, стоит умолчать о скрипке? Но от Мориарти не укрылось мое беспокойство по этому поводу. 

— Что-то не так? — взволнованно спросил он. — Вы вдруг побледнели. Вас огорчило слово «порок»? 

— Нет, нисколько. А... игру на скрипке вы считаете шумом? 

Он рассмеялся: 

— Нет, что вы. Я люблю скрипичные концерты. 

Я ждал, что он скажет, что и сам музицирует. Но он почему-то сказал совсем другое: 

— О, я уверен, что вы играете хорошо. Человек, у которого есть Страдивари, не может играть шумно. 

Я был настолько рад, что дело улажено, что на тот момент не придал значения тому, что человек, которого я впервые вижу, знает, какая у меня скрипка. Должно быть, он присутствовал на аукционе, когда я ее покупал, — подумалось мне. Может быть, там я его и видел — на аукционе. А может быть, и нет. 

Мы договорились посмотреть комнаты завтра в полдень, и Мориарти со Стэмфордом ушли. А я остался, совершенно очарованный новым знакомым. Но уже скоро отошел от первого впечатления и занялся своими делами. 

Тогда я еще не понимал, что скоро растворю всю душу в литре доселе неведомого мне ненавистного чувства. Тогда я еще не знал, что линза внутри моего сердца в тот день дала трещину. 

 

Полдень

В полдень следующего дня мы с Мориарти встретились и поехали смотреть квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б. Комнаты, показавшиеся удобными мне, моему новому соседу были совершенно безразличны, как и названная плата за них. Впоследствии я пришел к выводу, что, если бы я показал ему любую другую квартиру и предложил, чтобы он оплатил все расходы, он, не раздумывая, согласился бы. Он преследовал определенную цель, о которой я догадался не сразу и не догадался бы, если бы все не пошло так, как пошло. 

Итак, мы договорились о найме, перевезли вещи и начали приспосабливаться к новым условиям: ни я, ни Мориарти прежде не делили ни с кем жилье. 

Первое время мы уживались довольно мирно. Мы оба были верны своим привычкам, работали целыми днями и встречались только за завтраком и иногда — ужином. Вечера Мориарти, как правило, проводил не в клубах или опере, а дома, но не в общей гостиной, а в собственной спальне. В ответ на мои заверения, что я никоим образом не помешаю его занятиям, он вежливо отвечал, что ему необходимо уединение хотя бы в вечерние часы. Но когда я брал в руки скрипку, он часто выходил послушать мою игру. Он говорил, что моя игра лучше любого концерта. 

Неделя шла за неделей, и я с некоторым недоумением ловил себя на мысли, что постоянно думаю о Мориарти. Я мало что понимал в его личности и образе жизни, и это возбуждало здоровое любопытство: вскоре я хотел знать о нем все. Он вел скрытный образ жизни, хотя был на виду. Мне нравилось беседовать с ним, когда он был в настроении: он живо интересовался моими новыми открытиями, но на мои вопросы о собственных делах отвечал уклончиво. Я не настаивал: у меня были и другие источники информации. 

Мне удалось выяснить о прошлой жизни Мориарти немного: только то, что он происходил из хорошей семьи и получил блестящее образование в том же университете, что и я. Я прочитал его труды по математике и, хотя мне сразу же пришлось с великим сожалением забыть о них, так как в моей работе они были бесполезны, получил исчерпывающее, как я подумал тогда, представление о своем сожителе: он был очень умен и, как совершенно точно охарактеризовал себя при первой нашей встрече, был скорее теоретиком, чем практиком. Причины, которые привели его к столь бедственному положению и положили конец блестящей будущности, до поры до времени оставались мне неизвестны. 

Тем временем Мориарти стал чаще задерживаться в общей гостиной: приступы нелюдимости покинули его так же неожиданно, как и появились. Он мог первым начать разговор, и эти беседы были мне весьма приятны, я пристрастился к ним, как прежде к наркотикам: после них у меня наступала ясность сознания, и одновременно меня мучило понимание того, что они вредны для здоровья. 

Однажды Мориарти говорил о солнечной системе, о вращении Земли вокруг Солнца, а потом почему-то переключился на затмения. Я слушал о том, как одно небесное тело заслоняет свет от другого небесного тела, и вспыхнувший в сознании образ вдруг напомнил мне мое нынешнее бытие. Я вел обычный образ жизни, но было что-то, что заслоняло свет моего разума: странное чувство, как пятна кислоты на моих руках или треснувшая линза в лупе. И этим чем-то был он. 

— Так вы не знали, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца? — переспросил Мориарти. — Ну что же, я не удивлен. Человеческий разум конечен, он не может объять все. Нужно отодвигать ненужное ради важного. 

Мне было приятно, что он понимает эти вещи. Обычно люди преувеличенно возмущались тем, что я не захламляю разум. В их понимании мое нежелание знать о политических скандалах или знаменитых регбистах считалось едва ли не преступлением. 

— Послушайте, Мориарти, — сказал я ему. — А почему бы нам с вами не отодвинуть ненужное ради важного и не побродить по Лондону? Сегодня прекрасный вечер. 

— Вот так, пешком? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Без кэба? 

— Вы провели весь день в душном помещении, — ответил я. — Вам нездоровится. Должны же вы хотя бы изредка получать глоток свежего воздуха. 

— Вероятно, вы правы, — сказал он после долгой паузы. 

Прежде я уже предлагал ему составить мне компанию в оперу, на концерт или на прогулку, но он ни разу не принял мое предложение. Он предпочитал ездить в экипаже — как он говорил, для экономии времени. Тем удивительнее для меня стало его согласие. 

Мы гуляли два часа по Стрэнду. Я болтал без умолку, а Мориарти, по всей видимости, исчерпал запас слов в гостиной и был задумчив и молчалив, хотя и улыбался в ответ на мои остроумные суждения. Когда мы вернулись, он поблагодарил меня за прекрасный вечер и заявил, что никогда не думал, что простая прогулка может доставить ему столько удовольствия. С тех пор, к моей невысказанной радости, наши прогулки стали регулярным явлением. 

Шло время, работа отнимала у меня больше времени, чем раньше, клиенты приходили и уходили. Мориарти провожал их безучастным взглядом и всегда сам освобождал гостиную, понимая, что мне она нужнее. 

Четырнадцатого марта в журнале вышла моя статья «Книга жизни» о том, как много может узнать человек, систематически и подробно наблюдая все, что проходит перед его глазами. Она не была подписана, и я отчеркнул заголовок карандашом в надежде, что Мориарти заинтересуется. Он прочел ее вместо завтрака: он обладал особенным даром насыщаться информацией. 

— Это вы написали, Холмс? — хмыкнул Мориарти, отпивая остывший кофе. 

— Я. Какие выводы вы желаете опровергнуть? 

— «По одной капле воды человек, умеющий мыслить логически, может сделать вывод о возможности существования Атлантического океана или Ниагарского водопада, даже если он не видал ни того, ни другого и никогда о них не слыхал», — прочитал он. — Очаровательно. А сферы чувств это тоже касается? Можете ли вы по одному звену определить природу хотя бы собственного чувства, не говоря уже о другом человеке? 

Его вопрос вверг меня в некоторое замешательство, которое я, впрочем, быстро отбросил: 

— Я легко могу ответить за себя. Я ставлю разум выше эмоций и дорожу ясностью своего рассудка — это инструмент, необходимый мне для работы. Нежные чувства для меня — объект наблюдения, и только. 

— Предположим, я тоже ценю разум выше чувств. Как люди, мыслящие абстрактно, мы можем сделать вывод о возможности существования любовного интереса и для таких людей, как мы, несмотря на то что ни один из нас никогда их не испытывал. 

— В своей статье я говорил о другом, — заметил я. — Прежде чем распознавать эмоции, следует решить более простые задачи. А вы хотите сначала решить сложнейшее уравнение. 

— Не в этом дело. Просто чувства — тоже важная сфера жизни; даже если нам они неважны, другие люди так не считают. К примеру, меня преследует одна особа, и выдуманная ею ее любовь ко мне наложила на ее разум столь крепкие оковы, что однажды я паду перед ее силой, — он рассмеялся, а потом добавил уже серьезно: — Она создает для меня некоторые трудности, столько узлов приходится разрубать, чтобы что-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки, вы бы знали! В таких невыносимых условиях невозможно строить планы. 

У меня кольнуло где-то на уровне сердца. Я знал, что Мориарти не женат; он был мужчиной в расцвете сил, но, несмотря на высокое происхождение, не обладал состоянием, достаточным для того, чтобы заключить брак. 

— Но давайте вернемся к наблюдательности, — он внимательно осмотрел меня. — Я долго думал, чем вы занимаетесь, и пришел к безошибочному выводу. Но тут дело не в выражении вашего лица или сгибе брюк на коленях. Я имею честь наблюдать за вами уже некоторое время. Итак, вы сыщик. Вот только я никак не могу понять, какой именно. Вы не состоите на государственной службе, поскольку планируете время так, как удобно вам, и имеете возможность в свое удовольствие предаваться меланхолии. Частный сыщик? 

Я улыбнулся: 

— Сыщик-консультант. 

Пока я рассказывал Мориарти о моей профессии, о том, как полезно в моей работе знание истории криминалистики, об интуиции и правилах дедукции, покалывание в сердце ушло. 

Мориарти слушал с искренним интересом, не перебивая и не задавая никаких вопросов. Я объяснил ему суть метода, напомнив, как сделал верное наблюдение о его профессии. 

— В Лондоне достаточно преступлений, — подвел итог Мориарти. — Для вас и вашего ума всегда найдется достойная работа. 

— Если бы! — ворчливо ответил я. — Вы говорите как человек, который никогда не открывает криминальную колонку. В реальности же дело обстоит так, что уже давно в Лондоне нет ни настоящих, мастерски совершенных преступлений, ни настоящих, изобретательных, умных преступников. Так что проку от моего ума немного — пока я годен на то, чтобы писать статьи в журналы. А я мог бы прославиться в раскрытии преступлений, я много вложил в это: как врожденный талант, так и упорный труд. 

— А, так вам нечего раскрывать? — как-то странно спросил он. — Я не слежу за колонкой, но неужели нет никаких преступлений? 

— Преступления, конечно же, есть. Но столь грубо сработанные и такие незамысловатые, что с ними справляется и Скотланд-Ярд. 

— Вы удивительный человек, Холмс, — произнес Мориарти очень тихо, все тем же странным тоном. — Обычный человек предпочел бы, чтобы преступлений было меньше или чтобы они были простыми и полиция спокойно справлялась с ними. Для общества это более чем естественно — желать мира и покоя. А вы мыслите как художник. Получается, вы цените красоту во всем, в том числе и в таких отвратительных любому человеку вещах, как преступления. И по какому же звену это можно определить? Как это можно понять по одной капле воды? 

Он вдруг спохватился, что уже опаздывает, и оставил меня одного. 

В тот же день на меня свалилось изумительное дело об убийстве на Брикстон-роуд. 

 

День

После того дня в Лондоне с завидной регулярностью начали появляться настоящие преступники и настоящие дела. С каждым раскрытым делом росла и моя наблюдательность, и моя востребованность, а вместе с ними и мое мастерство. Улучшились и отношения с соседом по квартире: между мной и Мориарти словно треснуло и разлетелось вдребезги стекло, и мы сошлись намного ближе, чем прежде. Более всего этому способствовало общее дело. Мориарти стал очень внимательным ко мне после знакомства с той статьей и с таким участием выслушивал детали о ходе моих расследований, что однажды ему вдруг захотелось составить мне компанию, что было воспринято мной с огромным энтузиазмом. Я и мечтать не смел о таком, зная, насколько он занят, он же решил проблему кардинальным образом. Так как он и сам понимал, что дела в университете и репетиторство не давали ему вполне отдаться новому увлечению, некоторое время спустя он взял паузу в делах: накопленные средства позволяли ему это сделать. 

Мориарти был, несомненно, умен намного больше, чем демонстрировал это, но все же не пытался предугадать мои выводы и способ действия. Он называл меня драматургом и с любопытством и каким-то мрачным весельем наблюдал за моими режиссерскими постановками сцен раскрытия преступлений. Особенно ему понравилось в этом отношении дело о мнимом убийстве Джонаса Олдейкра. 

Сам Мориарти не считал, что его присутствие как-то помогает мне, и полагал себя неподходящим для меня партнером. 

— Вам, несомненно, нужны зрители, Холмс, — сказал он как-то, когда мы обедали в ресторане «Симпсонс». — Но помимо этого вы нуждаетесь и в простом зрителе, который оценит весь блеск вашего таланта. Вам нужен человек, который до конца не уверен в том, что задача будет решена. Для меня все загадки разрешимы. 

— Вы идеально мне подходите, — отвечал я. — Вы тот редкий зритель, ради которого стоит выходить на сцену, даже если в зале сидит только он. 

Он подходил мне по другой причине: рядом с ним я чувствовал себя живым, мой ум работал как хорошо сработанный механизм и, если раньше я отвлекался, чтобы подумать о нем, теперь он был рядом, и этот факт я ценил больше, чем признавался самому себе. 

Изменился и сам Мориарти. Теперь, когда ему не нужно было много времени проводить за письменным столом, он много времени проводил вместе со мной. Мы посещали театр, оперу и концерты. Природная бледность и приобретенная сутулость остались, но он стал выглядеть более здоровым. 

Это были прекрасные дни, каждый из них я сохранил в своей памяти лучше, чем сохранил бы в записях. Я знал, что этой идиллии настанет конец, и он настал, когда одним ранним утром Мориарти получил письмо из Европы. Он долго перечитывал его, на его лице отражалась смесь противоречивых чувств — от гнева до радости. Наконец он поднял взгляд на меня и произнес: 

— Завтра я уезжаю. Что вам привезти из Рима? 

Я не спрашивал, что произошло: несмотря на возникшую между нами близость, он оставил при себе свою скрытность. 

— Надолго? — спросил я. 

— На месяц, не меньше, самое большее — полгода, — быстро проговорил он и ушел собираться. 

Так начались для меня полгода ада на земле. Мориарти увез с собой в Рим воздух, солнце и настоящие преступления. Я не мог занять свой мозг работой и обратился к другим средствам. Я брался за несколько занятий сразу, переключался между сном и чтением, опытами и прогулками — все было тщетно. Я жил от его письма до его письма. Он писал аккуратно, раз в неделю, избегал моих вопросов, но огорченно реагировал на то, что мне нечем себя занять в его отсутствие, просил посылать ему мои новые статьи, и я снова начал их писать. Жизнь возвращалась в свою колею, у меня было много работы, я перестал донимать его ежедневными посланиями, и спустя два месяца он и сам начал писать реже. 

То письмо пришло утренней почтой, и сначала я обрадовался, что оно от Мориарти, но, приглядевшись, увидел, что на нем стоит штемпель одного из наших провинциальных университетов; я вспомнил, что посылал запросы во все: мне было любопытно, где именно Мориарти получил кафедру математики после Оксфорда. 

_Дорогой мистер Холмс, я много наслышан о вас — и самое главное, я знаю, что вы человек чести. Умоляю, сожгите это письмо после прочтения. Я не могу назвать вам свое имя из опасения мести со стороны темной личности, успехами которой вы столь живо интересуетесь. Профессор М действительно потрясающе талантливый ученый, одаренный феноменальными математическими способностями. В двадцать один год он завоевал европейскую известность. И его действительно ждала блестящая будущность, если бы он не променял свой талант на нечто отвратительное, противное природе и обществу. Я не могу передать вам даже части слухов, которые ходили о нем, пока он еще был здесь, но представьте себе самые мерзкие пороки, которые только можно себе вообразить, представьте себе человека благородного, но отягощенного наследственной жестокостью, и вы поймете, что он из себя представляет. Из-за слухов, каждый из которых — правда, он и уехал в Лондон. Он ненавидит нас всех, и кое-кто из нас уже столкнулся с его ненавистью воочию. Он может притвориться вашим другом, чтобы войти в доверие, он может быть очаровательным собеседником, но будьте с ним предельно осторожны, мистер Холмс, если он станет вашим врагом. Это безжалостный и жестокий враг, и за его спиной несметная рать._

Подписи не было. Я перечитал письмо несколько раз, все еще надеясь, что это чудовищная ошибка, но письмо было, оно жгло мне руки, и я сжег его, как и просил мой респондент. 

Период апатии продолжался недолго — всего пару часов. Я бегал по гостиной, курил трубку, разговаривал с собой, клялся доказать себе, что это все ужасная, несправедливая ложь. Но после того как я взял в руки Страдивари и провел смычком по струнам, мой разум прояснился. Мориарти знал, что у меня есть Страдивари. Но теперь я вспомнил: Мориарти не присутствовал на том аукционе — это был закрытый аукцион, который проводил знакомый моего брата Майкрофта. Скрипку я купил за смешные деньги, и о моем приобретении знали аукционист, я и Майкрофт. Тогда, при первой встрече, я уже был очарован Мориарти и не придал значения факту. Специально ли он тогда забросил удочку, чтобы проверить меня, или совершил ошибку — сейчас это роли не играло. Сейчас мой рассудок не был затуманен присутствием Мориарти, и, перебирая в уме факты, сопоставляя все, что я знал, я пришел к единственно верному выводу: письмо правдиво. Мориарти собирал сведения обо мне: он изначально знал, кто я такой. Мориарти спокойно оставил работу: он не нуждался в том, чтобы делить расходы на квартиру. Я пожаловался, что в Лондоне не хватает настоящих преступлений, и он… подарил мне их? Конечно, он не мог спланировать все, но лучшая часть, несомненно, была его работой. Он наблюдал за моими методами и совершенствовался. Вот уже некоторое время я ощущал, что за спиною у многих преступников стоит неизвестная мне мощная организующая сила, действующая наперекор закону и прикрывающая зло своим щитом. И этой силой был мой сосед, мой друг, мой возлюбленный. 

Как только я признался себе в том, что чувствую по отношению к Мориарти, мне стало легче дышать. Я любил его. Я желал его. Он никогда не ответит мне взаимностью. Как ни странно, все эти выводы не огорчили меня. Возможность существования в этом мире любовного интереса для такого, как я, всегда существовала. Что толку отрицать очевидные вещи? Когда я принял свои чувства, то вернул себе разум и ощутил прилив энергии. Что же, даже такой человек, как Мориарти, оставляет следы, и если он сумел собрать сведения обо мне, то и я сумею собрать сведения о нем. Я так увлекся поисками, что меня не тяготили мрачные мысли о том, как же это отвратительно — испытывать столь сильные эмоции.

 

Сумерки

Мой дорогой враг вернулся в Лондон и привез с собой воздух, солнце и настоящие преступления, а лично для меня — томик стихов Гёте, прижизненное издание с автографом автора. Я попросил его оставить на форзаце надпись для меня — что угодно. 

Он усмехнулся и написал: 

_Гёте изложил всю суть нежных чувств так:_  
«Он сорвал, забывши страх,  
Розу в чистом поле.  
Кровь алела на шипах.  
Но она — увы и ах! —  
Не спаслась от боли».  
С надеждой на то, что вас минует чаша сия,  
ваш преданный друг, Джеймс Мориарти 

Вскоре стало очевидно, что Мориарти вернулся из Рима другим человеком — чужим и еще более нелюдимым, чем был в начале нашего знакомства. Он вернулся к репетиторству и более не сопровождал меня даже в прогулках. Прежде я был бы раздавлен такими внезапными переменами и внешне реагировал именно так, но внутри был спокоен: теперь я отслеживал все, что его касалось, самым тщательным образом. Проще говоря, я следил за ним: где он бывает, с кем встречается, куда ходит. Несмотря на отказы, я продолжал звать его с собой, я был надоедлив и невыносим, я требовал его внимания везде и по любому поводу — проще говоря, перестал быть для него идеальным компаньоном. Он держался превосходно: отвечал неизменно вежливо, хотя и как-то устало, и все больше отдалялся от меня. Мы не беседовали, и он более не интересовался моими делами, словно уже получил всю необходимую информацию обо мне и я потерял для него всякий интерес. 

Мы выдержали месяц такой жизни, прежде чем кто-то из нас сделал шаг к разрубанию узлов. 

— Вы не составите мне компанию? Сегодня дают «Фауста»,— предложил я однажды, задумчиво перелистывая томик Гёте. 

— Нет, Холмс, благодарю вас, но пока мне не до спектаклей — ни вчера, ни сегодня, ни завтра, — рассеянно ответил Мориарти. Выглядел он неважно, по всей видимости страдал от ужасной бессонницы. 

— Почему же? Вам вполне себе до них. Я видел вас вчера в театре с женщиной. 

Все это время он отказывался именно от моей компании, но сам постоянно посещал интересные ему мероприятия. Я знал это, потому что следил за ним. Чаще всего он был один, но в последние дни его сопровождала высокая гордая красавица в платье темно-синего бархата. 

— С женщиной? — переспросил он, вздрогнув. От рассеянности не осталось и следа: он был собран и мрачен. 

— С очаровательной женщиной, — подтвердил я. — Черные волосы, благородная осанка, необычный серебряный шатлен. Я как-то видел ее на улице в мужском костюме. Кто она, эта ваша Миньона? 

— Вы что же, снова следили за мной, Холмс? Какое вам дело до этой дамы? 

Я уловил его «снова» сразу же: он до сих пор не давал понять, что знает о моей слежке. Возможно, он знал давно, и в этом и крылась причина его охлаждения ко мне. 

— Мне есть дело до всего, что касается вас. Она ваша невеста? Знаете, Гёте говорил, что по выбранной мужчиной невесте легко судить, каков он и знает ли себе цену. 

Он смотрел на меня насмешливо и молчал. 

— Я не следил за вами снова, — наконец решил объясниться я. — Я пригласил вас, вы отказались, и я пришел один. Меня не удивило, что вы там тоже были. Вы стали избегать меня сразу же, как вернулись из Рима. 

— Не сразу, — возразил он. — Но сразу после того, как узнал, где и как вы собирали обо мне сплетни… 

— О, вам ли жаловаться. Вы начали первым. Но у вас в распоряжении, разумеется, более надежные источники информации, чем у скромного сыщика вроде меня, очаровательный мистер М. 

Некоторое время мы оба молчали, затем Мориарти спокойно спросил: 

— Как далеко вы зашли, рассматривая эту каплю воды? 

— Начнем с того, дорогой друг, что вам не была нужна эта квартира, у вас есть прекрасные апартаменты, и не только в Лондоне, а по всей Европе. Зачем вы пришли в лабораторию, спросил я себя. Вы уже тогда знали о моей профессии и хотели посмотреть на меня. Убедиться в том, опасен я для вас или нет. 

— Может быть. 

— И каковы ваши выводы? 

— Вы очень помогли мне разобраться с частью дел, и я вам очень благодарен. Например, благодаря вашему реактиву удалось разрешить некоторые затруднения, а изучение вашего метода очень помогло сгладить отдельные детали в планах. Сожалею, но подробностей не будет. В отличие от вас мне не нужно признание и я свой метод в журналах не излагаю. 

— Это все? Все, что вы можете сказать обо мне? — спросил я как можно более спокойно. 

Он задумался, прежде чем продолжить. 

— Да, пожалуй, вы правы, мне было любопытно посмотреть на вас поближе. Вы опасны для моего дела, это так. Однако ваша полезность перевешивает риски. Мне нравится слушать вашу игру на скрипке. Но вы совершенно невыносимы в быту. И раз уж вы заговорили о квартире, то вы правы, у меня есть другая. Я больше не намерен терпеть ваши выходки… 

— Вы же не собираетесь съехать?! — в отчаянии воскликнул я. 

Мориарти одарил меня удивленным взглядом: 

— Холмс, я не понимаю причины вашего изумления. Вы вынудили меня проводить с вами больше времени, чем я мог вам уделить. Вы преследовали меня, собирали сплетни обо мне, изводили меня беседами, когда я хотел отдохнуть. До Рима вы постоянно вовлекали меня в ваши расследования — да, поначалу это было даже забавно, и я сам этого хотел, но всему есть предел. Я не могу дать вам то, чего вы хотите, я не могу стать вашим постоянным спутником в ваших делах, у меня полно своих. После сегодняшней примечательной беседы мы больше не сможем даже делать вид, что мы еще друзья. А теперь назовите мне хотя бы одну причину остаться. 

Потрясенный и ошеломленный, я с трудом взял себя в руки. Я переоценил разум в погоне за темной стороной жизни Мориарти: сердце кричало мне о том, что я безумно любил его и не хотел потерять возможность видеть его. 

— Да, я очень виноват перед вами. Вы напрасно молчали и не давали мне понять, что я так сильно досаждаю вам. Я исправлюсь. Я приношу свои извинения за то, что следил за вами, этого больше не повторится… 

— Не стоит давать пустых обещаний, — сказал он. — Я в любом случае не собирался делить с вами квартиру так долго. Не вините в моем отъезде свое любопытство и назойливость. 

— Я могу видеть вас хотя бы иногда? 

— Зачем? Разумеется, нет. Ваша слежка свела на нет всю видимость наших приятельских отношений, и не думаю, что что-то изменится в будущем. Всего вам доброго, я пришлю за вещами. 

Я испытал чувство зависти: он так легко вычеркнул меня из своей жизни, словно не он два года назад сам убедил меня в том, что я для него идеальный компаньон. Какие только усилия я не прикладывал за эти два года, чтобы сохранить ясность рассудка и отбросить все ненужное, отвратительное, липкое, что вносило хаос в мыслительный процесс, — все они растворились, как капля крови в стакане воды. Я досчитал до пяти и сказал: 

— Прежде чем вы уйдете, я считаю необходимым назвать вам причину моего поведения. Прошу вас, выслушайте меня. Всего несколько минут, и я внесу ясность. 

Мориарти кивнул с холодной учтивостью и сел в кресло, подтвердив свою готовность выслушать меня. Я же какое-то время нервно ходил по гостиной, потом сел и попытался разжечь трубку; ничего не выходило, табак просыпался на ковер. Я осмелился поднять взгляд на Мориарти. Он был озадачен: он никогда не видел меня в таком смятении чувств. Он был так близко, что можно было протянуть руку к его руке, прощупать пульс... 

— Мне неудобно торопить вас, Холмс, — сказал Мориарти, глядя на часы. — Но несколько минут уже прошли. Вы собираетесь вносить ясность или нет? 

Я собирался, просто был слишком растерян и пока еще не чувствовал, что взял себя в руки. Если бы он остался, если бы он продолжал делить со мной жилье, я никогда бы не осмелился признаться в этой мерзости. Но теперь, когда передо мной стояла реальная опасность никогда больше не встретиться с ним, все эти ограничения не имели значения. 

Я выпил стакан воды и с нескрываемым волнением произнес: 

— Все мои усилия оказались тщетными. Я не в силах справиться со своим чувством, я испробовал все средства. Я бесконечно очарован и восхищен вами. Я люблю вас. 

После этих слов, застывших в воздухе, как заключительный аккорд сложной скрипичной пьесы, настала мучительная пауза. С глухим стуком на пол упали часы. Мориарти помедлил, прежде чем поднять их. 

— Звучит как цитата из сентиментального романа, — сказал он неестественно ровным голосом. Он будто бы хотел сказать что-то еще, но промолчал. Я ожидал любой реакции — от гнева до презрительной усмешки — и был настолько обнадежен его молчанием, что поторопился рассказать ему обо всем, что волновало меня эти годы и в последние полчаса. Я говорил, что между нами возникла связь, как только он вошел в лабораторию, что он постепенно занял все мои мысли, что чем больше я узнавал о нем, тем большей была моя жажда. Что я осознал, что он волнует меня именно так, когда он уезжал надолго в Рим и я не находил себе места и не мог сосредоточиться на простейших опытах. Что его отсутствие побудило меня начать искать любую информацию о нем. Что это отвратительное чувство нанесло ощутимый ущерб моему уму, хотя и не мешало в работе, а лишь отвлекало. О том, что я всегда считал эмоции противоположными разуму, и та мерзкая страсть, что поселилась во мне, недостойна такого благородного человека, каким он мне казался. Но как ни пытался я облечь слова в четкую форму и встроить логическую связь между ними, они спотыкались, наталкивались друг на друга, и их поток быстро иссяк. Потом я сделал паузу, но он все так же молчал и смотрел на часы. 

— Это чувство ненавистно мне, но я ничего не могу с ним поделать, — закончил я объяснение. — Это причина, по которой я не хочу, чтобы вы съезжали. Я должен видеть вас хотя бы иногда, чтобы жить. 

— Это действительно многое объясняет, — медленно проговорил он, переводя взгляд с часов на меня. — Но не объясняет, зачем вы хотите меня видеть. Если мы расстанемся и у вас не будет никакой подпитки для ума… эмоций, ваше столь… отвратительное чувство быстро пройдет. 

— Когда вы уехали, я каждый день в течение целого месяца принимал морфий, — ответил я. 

— А, так все действительно серьезно, — огорченно пробормотал Мориарти и снова вернулся к часам. 

Если бы я не знал, насколько он безжалостен, то подумал бы, что в этот момент он сочувствовал мне и, возможно, испытывал некоторую неловкость, как испытывает неловкость к влюбленному невлюбленный, который не желает разделить чувство, причиной которому он стал. 

Я ждал, что он просто встанет и уйдет. Но он вдруг убрал часы в карман жилета и соблаговолил одарить меня своей красивой тонкой улыбкой. 

— Вы ждете от меня ответа, словно сделали мне предложение руки и сердца, Холмс. Полагаю, вы считаете, что я должен с благодарностью принять эту вашу любовь, омерзительную даже вам? 

— Нет, я был уверен, что вы ее отвергнете. 

— Тогда чего же вы стыдитесь? Почему облекаете признание в столь неучтивую форму? Зачем вы рассказываете мне, как вы ненавидите свою любовь ко мне и измеряете причиненный вам ущерб? 

— Потому что я люблю вас вопреки своему рассудку, своей воле и своим склонностям. Я не говорил, что стыжусь своих чувств — они естественны для любого человека, если касаются мужчины и женщины. В обществе то, в чем я вам признался, считается отвратительным, но я употребил это слово не поэтому, а потому что логика для меня стоит превыше эмоций. То есть стояла, пока не появились вы. Я не пытаюсь оправдаться — мне следовало совладать с собой или по меньшей мере избавить вас от неудовольствия выслушивать все это. Если бы вы так скоро не решили разорвать всяческие отношения, я бы не стал вас утомлять. Я знаю, что вряд ли сильно удивил вас самим фактом признания. Вы говорили о некоторых пороках еще в первую нашу встречу… 

— Вы, я полагаю, знаете об этой стороне моей жизни больше, чем мне бы того хотелось, иначе не осмелились бы высказать это вслух, — перебил Мориарти раздраженно. — Что же, откровенность за откровенность. Вы весьма удивили меня фактом признания, я не ожидал, что мое невинное желание узнать вас поближе закончится так. Я не старался вам понравиться и не рассматривал ваше сокращение дистанции как проявление чего-то большего, чем простой привязанности к соседу по квартире и партнеру по делу. Что же касается пороков, то это скорее исключение, чем правило, и уж точно не имеет никакого отношения к эмоциям и любовному томлению, всего лишь чистая физиология. Мне не составило бы труда провести с вами ночь, чтобы вы получили хотя бы какое-то удовлетворение, но, увы, вы… — он запнулся. — Вы не в моем вкусе. 

Я вздрогнул. 

— Не будете ли вы столь любезны прояснить этот момент? Чего мне не хватает, чтобы соответствовать? 

Он так надолго задумался, прежде чем дать ответ, словно сочинял в голове скрипичную пьесу. 

— Вы слишком похожи на меня, Холмс, — наконец выдал он. — Ответить на ваши чувства — все равно что признаться в страсти к самому себе. Я вижу, вы не в состоянии постичь мою логику, я бы тоже, вероятно, на вашем месте не смог бы. Мне действительно жаль. Сам я восхищался вашими методами работы, но все это всегда оставалось в нужной плоскости. Мне было интересно за вами наблюдать, как интересно было бы наблюдать за любым интересным живым объектом. Но отношения между нами невозможны. Надеюсь, ваша боль не будет продолжительной и вы, сбросив с себя ее оковы, с удвоенной энергией возьметесь за дела. 

— И этим исчерпывается ваш ответ? Мою просьбу, стало быть, вы отклоняете? 

— Почему же, я готов возместить… ущерб, если уж невольно стал его причиной. Вот мое предложение: оставьте меня в покое на месяц, в течение которого вы не станете искать со мной встречи, любым способом разузнавать обо мне, не будете мне писать и беспокоить мою прислугу. Если ваше чувство не пройдет, мы встретимся. 

Он ставил жесткое условие. У меня потемнело в глазах от одной мысли добровольно оставить его в покое на месяц, но, с другой стороны, он не оставил мне выбора. Или принять его предложение и получить награду, или отклонить и совершенно извести себя бесплодными попытками встретиться с ним. 

— Вы бы сами смогли прожить целый месяц без воздуха? — спросил я. 

— Вы думаете о себе, а я о себе. Мне нужен отдых от вас. На месяц или навсегда — решать вам. 

— Еще какие-то условия? 

— Никакого морфия, — безжалостно добавил он. — Вы должны оставаться в ясном сознании. 

«Он словно опять проводит надо мной опыт. Для чистоты эксперимента объект наблюдения должен находиться в ясном сознании, — подумал я с горечью. — Нет, в ближайшее время меня ждет исключительно туман и хаос». 

— Мы встретимся наедине? — спросил я. 

— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил он. — Ну так что? Вы согласны или нет? 

Может быть. Конечно, я не ожидал, что по прошествии месяца он разрешит мне больше, чем просто его увидеть. 

— Позвольте уточнить, можно ли мне посещать оперу, скрипичные концерты? Или я должен безвылазно сидеть здесь? 

Он удивился такому вопросу. Похоже, он собирался на время удалиться от всех дел, а не только от дел, связанных со мной. 

— Вы можете заниматься чем вам угодно, кроме того, что я перечислил. Не бывайте только там, где можете меня застать: в университете и рядом с моим домом — я полагаю, вы уже выяснили, где именно он находится. Даже если я вас не замечу — я знаю, что вы умеете менять внешность в интересах дела, — я узнаю, если вы нарушите условия. 

— Да будет так, — сказал я смиренно. — В таком случае я займу себя работой. Я обещаю, что оставлю вас в покое. На месяц, начиная с завтрашнего дня. 

Мориарти с облегчением вздохнул — ситуация давила и на него тоже, хотя он и не подавал вида. Он встал и отряхнул одежду, хотя в этом не было необходимости — он выглядел как всегда безупречно. 

— Надеюсь, вы справитесь с чувством и в этой встрече не будет необходимости, — преувеличенно весело сказал он. 

Я непроизвольно протянул ему руку, чтобы скрепить договор, и он спокойно пожал ее, словно между нами не стояли мое ужасное признание и его безжалостный ответ. Мне было непривычно вот так прикасаться к нему после всего того, что я наговорил. Когда он мягко высвободил руку и ушел, я еще какое-то время продолжал стоять и обдумывать, что мне теперь делать и как пережить этот месяц. 

После того как он вывез вещи, у меня остались воспоминания, письма, мои мысли и томик стихов Гёте, который он привез мне из Рима. Дарственная надпись, сделанная им в насмешку, послужила вдохновением для моей новой скрипичной пьесы. 

В течение месяца я решил не искать нового сожителя и потому занимал всю квартиру. Я часто приходил в его спальню и лежал на кровати, глядя в потолок. Я бродил по тем улицам, где мы гуляли, заходил в те рестораны, где мы обедали, посещал те места, где мы бывали вместе. Это причиняло тупую боль, но одновременно сохраняло мой разум от отчаяния. Он не был со мной, но его образ был внутри меня. Я начинал думать, что мог бы выдержать и не один месяц. 

К концу этого месяца длиною в год временами мне казалось, что я освободился от зависимости от Мориарти. Но это были иллюзии. На самом деле он был везде, все вещи напоминали о нем: любая услышанная мной песня, любая прочитанная мной книга, любая работа, за которую я брался. Я жил как во сне, воспоминаниями о прошлом, а настоящее ждало меня в будущем. Каждый новый день я задавался вопросом: неужели вот так живут люди, если их чувство остается неразделенным? Я подумал о том, что в подобных условиях и самый добрый малый может совершить убийство. Теперь, когда я знал, что творится у безнадежно влюбленных людей в душе, какие адские муки они испытывают, мне бы и в голову не пришло насмехаться над ними. Но мой случай не был безнадежным, во мне все еще теплилась надежда на благоприятный исход хотя бы одной встречи. 

Мы не условились, как именно я должен был подать знак, что договор в силе, а я волновался, что любая инициатива с моей стороны оттолкнет его, но Мориарти разрешил мои сомнения, прислав мне на следующее утро после назначенного дня записку с вопросом: «Пали ли оковы?» 

«Безумие не рвет оков», — ответил я. 

Следующей запиской он назначил день, время и место встречи. 

 

Ночь

Свидание состоялось на территории Мориарти: он выбрал загородный дом и прислал за мной экипаж. Сперва мы разделили ужин, потом я сыграл для него новую пьесу; ему не слишком понравилось, он сказал, что напрасно я выбрал легкие и светлые ноты для выражения скорби. Пробило полночь, мы сидели у камина, и я не сводил с него влюбленного взгляда. 

— Я долго думал, как мне повести себя в данной ситуации, Холмс, — сказал очнувшийся от прострации Мориарти. — И единственный выход, который пришел мне в голову, — нужно дать вам то, для чего вы пришли. 

— Я вижу вас — ради этого я пришел. 

Он снисходительно улыбнулся: 

— Мы проведем вместе ночь. 

— Вот так просто? 

— А вы хотите все усложнить? Ничто так не рушит оковы, как разочарование в объекте страсти. В моих силах показать вам воочию, что ваши грезы о любви, которым вы предавались, могут обернуться… э-э-э… мерзостью. 

— Вы же говорили, что я не в вашем вкусе. 

— Что поделать, проблемы нужно решать незамедлительно. Нет времени ждать перемен. 

На несколько секунд я потерял дар речи. Мориарти предложил ночь с собой так же легко, как до этого предложил чаю. Для него это и было чем-то вроде пустяка, отдыха между напряженными рабочими часами, чем-то простым и незапоминающимся. Для меня оно равнялось фляге с водой, протянутой умирающему от жажды путнику. Теперь эту воду с насмешкой выплеснули мне в лицо. 

Что ж, пусть будет так. Если он не может дать мне большего, я приму, что есть. 

Я молча кивнул. Мориарти улыбнулся уголком рта, встал, взял лампу со стола и знаком предложил следовать за ним. Мы поднялись на второй этаж, где располагались спальни. Пока он зажигал газовые светильники, я, повинуясь скорее привычке, чем любопытству, изучал небольшую, просто, но элегантно обставленную комнату. Первое, что бросилось в глаза: он привел меня в гостевую спальню, а не свою собственную. Прислуга, приходящая, а не живущая в доме постоянно, убралась здесь утром и застелила свежее белье, но от комнаты веяло равнодушным холодом необжитого помещения. 

— Ванная комната слева, если хотите привести себя в порядок, — бросил Мориарти не оборачиваясь. 

Потушив керосиновую лампу, он подошел к окну и застыл, вглядываясь в темноту за стеклом. Я принял ванну перед поездкой к нему, но послушно прошел в небольшую комнату и, закрыв за собой дверь, без сил прислонился к ней спиной. Мои «грезы о любви», как называл их Мориарти, стремительно превращались в какой-то пошлый водевиль, где в третьем акте непременно фигурировала интрижка в публичном доме. Сжав зубы, я решил, что не отступлюсь. В спектакле, который устроил Мориарти, имелась какая-то тайная цель, но пока она ускользала от меня. 

Ванная, как и спальня, была обустроена по последнему слову техники: горячая вода подавалась по трубам, соединенным, очевидно, с центральным котлом, работающим на газу. Новейшее газовое оборудование свидетельствовало не только о богатстве того, кто прикрывался личиной скромного профессора математики, но и о его пристрастии к уединенному образу жизни. Одно движение рукой — и медная ванна наполняется водой, а свет вспыхивает безо всякого участия посторонних. Я умылся, невольно бросив взгляд в зеркало. Оттуда на меня глядело побледневшее от напряжения лицо с плотно сжатыми губами и отчаянными глазами. Перед мысленным взором тут же встал Мориарти — безучастный, расслабленный, с улыбкой на устах. 

Я сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов по тибетской гимнастике, которой меня обучил один из индийских знакомых. Мне было необходимо немедленно взять себя в руки, иначе водевиль окончательно превратится в фарс. 

Когда я снова вошел в спальню, Мориарти все так же стоял у окна, но теперь повернувшись к нему спиной и скрестив руки на груди. 

— Не передумали? — поинтересовался он, иронично подняв бровь. 

Если раньше он казался погруженным в какое-то странное оцепенение, то теперь вел себя так, будто все это действо между нами чрезвычайно его забавляло. 

Мне нужно было непременно сбить с него такой настрой, столкнуть с холма превосходства, с которого он взирал на меня с насмешливой жалостью. 

— Скорее уж я должен задать вам этот вопрос. Не передумали, Джеймс? 

Мой расчет оправдался. Мориарти вздрогнул, как от пощечины, и лицо его, еще секунду назад столь равнодушное, исказилось от гнева. 

— Вы забываетесь, — процедил он сквозь зубы. 

— Прошу прощения, — глядя ему в глаза, ответил я. — Вы не обозначили границ нашей близости, и я не знаю, в каком случае могу нечаянно перейти их. 

— Разве вы уже не перешли их? — он усмехнулся и начал развязывать галстук. 

— По вашей реакции очевидно, что нет. — Я взялся за свой шейный платок. 

— Ну что ж, остановимся на классическом «никаких имен, никаких поцелуев», или у вас имеются еще какие-то предубеждения? 

Он снял сюртук и повесил на спинку стула. Я последовал его примеру. Мы словно играли в какую-то игру, где каждый жаждал оказаться победителем. Не знаю, какие цели преследовал мой враг, но моя цель не изменилась. Я любил его и хотел соприкоснуться с ним телом и душой. Свой разум Мориарти от меня закрыл, но от «компенсации», как уничижительно он обозвал наш физический союз, я отказываться не собирался. 

— У меня нет никаких, — я выделил это слово голосом, — предубеждений. 

Мы одновременно начали расстегивать пуговицы сорочек. Как я мечтал когда-то расстегнуть на моем тихом соседе рубашку, стянуть ее с плеч и целовать открывшуюся взгляду кожу! Теперь же я изо всех сил старался унять дрожь в пальцах и не кидать на него жадных взглядов. 

Мориарти бросил рубашку на стул и зябко передернул плечами, у меня же кровь закипала в венах от одного взгляда на его бледную кожу и темные кружки сосков на груди. В горле пересохло, когда я заметил, как они напряглись от холода. Мориарти метнул на меня быстрый взгляд и отвернулся, одновременно расстегивая пуговицы на брюках. На худой спине отчетливо проступали позвонки и окружья ребер, и кончики пальцев щипало от желания дотронуться до этих несовершенных, но прекрасных в моих глазах неровностей. 

Я поспешил избавиться от остатков одежды и, когда он развернулся снова, уже полностью обнаженный, встретил его собственной наготой. У Мориарти дернулся кадык, а в глазах мелькнуло чувство, не имеющее отношения к насмешке. Такой темный взгляд я видел у него всего пару раз. 

— Вы хорошо развиты, — произнес он спокойно, но за этим ледяным тоном мне почудилась пламенная ярость. 

— Профессия обязывает. А вы слишком худы. 

— Я вам разонравился? 

— Нет, я всего лишь отметил, что вы потеряли вес с тех пор, как мы перестали быть друзьями. Вам не хватает наших завтраков? — Я прекрасно помнил, что у него не было привычки завтракать, пока мы не начали соседствовать. 

— Спасибо, у меня всего достаточно, — напряжение ушло из голоса Мориарти, и его место сразу заняла насмешка. — Даже более чем. 

Я невольно перевел взгляд туда, куда до этого старался не смотреть. В отличие от меня, у него почти не было волос в паху. Сердце пропустило удар, когда я увидел, что Мориарти отнюдь не так безразличен к предстоящему соитию, как желает показаться. Потемневший от прилившей крови, член его уже не касался мошонки и чуть подрагивал на весу. Свой собственный орган я ощущал как никогда остро и не глядя мог сказать, что он уже полностью возбужден. 

— Вы снова тратите впустую мое время, Холмс, — Мориарти переступил с ноги на ногу, заставив сместить внимание на худые лодыжки и узкие ступни. 

Мелькнула мысль, что он не привык ходить босиком, а за ней еще одна, совсем сумасбродная. Мне захотелось подхватить его на руки и отнести в кровать. Но вместо этого я лишь сделал приглашающий жест в ее сторону — как он до этого сделал такой же жест в сторону спальни. Мориарти кивнул, но прошел, однако, к ночному столику. Выдвинув верхний ящик, он достал небольшой пузырек с широкой крышкой. 

— Вы химик, Холмс. Слышали про вазелин? 

— Нефтяное масло Чезбро? Мы переписывались с ним одно время, пока он не уехал в Штаты. Разве это не заживляющая мазь? 

Мориарти хмыкнул. 

— Предприимчивые люди уже нашли ей новую сферу применения. Уверен, вы оцените. 

Острый взгляд, который он при этом бросил на меня, не оставлял никаких сомнений в смысле фразы: этой ночью мне была уготована роль не берущего, но принимающего. Если Мориарти считал, что я начну возражать, то он недооценил силу моей страсти. Да, я привык быть сверху, но ради него без колебаний раздвину ноги. 

Мы наконец-то переместились на кровать, скинув покрывало на пол. Мориарти протянул мне пузырек, чтобы я подготовил себя. Пусть и небольшой, но опыт в этой части у меня имелся, и, встав на колени и зачерпнув прохладную, приятную на ощупь мазь, я начал массировать скользкими пальцами анус, дыша глубоко и размеренно. Указательный палец скользнул внутрь неожиданно легко, без того жжения, которое я помнил по предыдущим экзерсисам. 

Я удивленно выдохнул, и рядом эхом раздался второй вздох. Мориарти сидел на коленях, замерев, и не сводил с меня взгляда. 

— Ну, как ощущения? — спросил он, и мне показалось, что голос у него немного сел. Лицо, впрочем, оставалось бесстрастным, и мне вдруг нестерпимо захотелось разбить эту гладкую фарфоровую маску холодного безразличия. Пусть он не испытывает никаких чувств ко мне, не может же он ничего не чувствовать вовсе? 

Сильнее раздвинув ноги, я не столько двигал рукой, сколько бедрами, ощущая, как трется о запястье повлажневшая мошонка, как на каждом выдохе прижимается к животу горячий член. Зачерпнув еще мази, я добавил второй палец, затем третий. 

— Вазелин и вправду отлично подходит для этих целей. — Я поднял голову и задохнулся: Мориарти, закусив губу, следил за моей рукой и плавными движениями ласкал свой член. 

Заметив мою реакцию, он пожал плечами: 

— Вы готовите себя, а я — себя. 

— Я готов. — В паху тянуло мучительно и сладко, и мне хотелось одного: прикоснуться к моему возлюбленному врагу, что смотрел на меня темными и глубокими, как ночь за окном, глазами. 

Мориарти опять лишь молча кивнул, но не двинулся с места. Его вновь охватило странное, почти летаргическое оцепенение, и лишь по лихорадочно яркому блеску глаз я понял, что внутри неподвижно застывшего тела идет яростная борьба. Я вдруг испугался: сейчас он решит, что совершил ошибку, согласившись провести со мной ночь, и передумает. И пока он не принял роковое решение, произнес: 

— Джеймс… 

Он вспыхнул гневом — и вышел из своей пугающей прострации. 

— Вы сознательно нарушаете правила, не так ли, Холмс? — такого угрожающего тона я никогда не слышал у него прежде. 

— Я думал, это ваша стезя, Мориарти. 

Он не улыбнулся — оскалил в улыбке зубы и повалил меня на кровать. Я едва успел вытащить пальцы. 

— Знаете, мой дорогой друг, — голос его определенно стал куда более хриплым, но все еще сочился насмешкой, — раз уж вы столь неучтиво заговорили в постели о делах, хочу поделиться с вами небольшим соображением по этому поводу. Не кажется ли вам глубоко символичным то, что, когда закон и преступление закона сталкиваются друг с другом, преступление всегда одерживает верх? 

Он прижал меня за плечи к матрасу. 

— Не всегда, — выдохнул я и выгнулся, вскидывая бедра навстречу его. 

Кажется, мы ахнули вдвоем. 

— Вы невозможный упрямец, Холмс. Согните ноги в коленях, да, вот так. — Он сунул мне под поясницу подушку, заставляя поднять чресла выше. — Вы точно не передумали? 

Никогда не представлял себе, что в подобной ситуации мне может стать смешно, однако сейчас меня разобрал смех. 

— Вы всерьез спрашиваете об этом сейча-а-а-ах! 

Он вошел в меня одним движением — сильным, уверенным и совершенно безжалостным, как и он сам. Это было больно, о да, ошеломляюще больно, и какое-то время я ничего не видел и не слышал, не мог сделать вдох. Но потом как сквозь вату услышал голос Мориарти, что-то про «дыши», «расслабься», и, кажется, там звучало мое имя тоже. У меня звенело в ушах, но мне показалось, что он произнес: «Шерлок». 

Я открыл глаза, и первое, что увидел — его побелевшее, напряженное лицо с плотно сжатыми губами. Похожее лицо я не так давно видел в зеркале. 

— Я переоценил ваше желание и силы? — спросил он тусклым голосом. 

— Нет, — выдохнул я. — И не мечтайте. 

Мориарти начал двигаться. Сначала совсем короткими, плавными толчками, больше похожими на покачивания. Но боль уже отползала на задворки сознания, и мне хотелось большего. Я начал  
толкаться навстречу, но с согнутыми ногами было неудобно, и я забросил одну ногу ему на плечо. От этого движения он вошел в меня гораздо глубже, чем прежде, вздохнул прерывисто и на мгновение закрыл глаза. 

— У-убрать ногу? — сумел спросить я. 

Вместо ответа он закинул на плечо и другую мою ногу. Опираясь на руки, Мориарти двигался все быстрее и резче, и я подавался навстречу его толчкам. Комната вокруг нас исчезла, все растворилось, и остались только мы. Два тела, два разума, с каждым движением сходящихся все ближе, сливающихся в одно существо. Я чувствовал, как распускается внутри меня наслаждение, и одновременно ощущал нарастающее удовольствие Мориарти. Когда удвоенное, почти болезненно острое наслаждение сделалось нестерпимым, я отпустил себя — и кончил со стоном. 

Мориарти замер, как-то странно, придушенно всхлипнул, задрожал и излился в меня. Я смотрел ему в лицо, когда он тонул в волнах эйфории. Маска разлетелась на куски, и под ней оказалось раскрасневшееся от удовольствия и мокрое от пота лицо, с прилипшими ко лбу растрепавшимися прядями, с каплями слез, дрожащими на зажмуренных глазах. Я подумал, что могу смотреть в него вечно. А еще мне до дрожи хотелось его поцеловать. 

Но есть границы, переходить которые опасно. По крайней мере, сразу. 

Мориарти вышел из меня и упал на кровать рядом, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и маску. А я закрыл глаза и видел перед собой его лицо. 

Он ничего не говорил, но я заранее знал, как он поступит. Вновь станет холодно-любезным и равнодушным, скажет что-нибудь о физиологии и потребностях тела. Я был таким же до того, как полюбил его. Но теперь я понял кое-что, что ему было неведомо. 

Пока. 

Мориарти сам сказал, что мы слишком похожи. А значит, он поймет это тоже. 

Никто не убережется от шипов розы. Никого не минует чаша сия. 

А значит, я еще услышу, как он назовет мое имя.


End file.
